Yet Another Michael and Mia Story
by qtsugar1001
Summary: **Chapter 7 & 8-Just Added* R&R Oh yeah, I know....its overdone, but there so much fun to read and write...It picks up after the excerpt in the Seventeen February issue at the Winter Carnival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, but I love to think up different ways for the story to end. I've only read book 1, but I think I know the basic plot line to Book 2 so I suppose I will leave off after there with the excerpt in the Seventeen Magazine, where Mia and Tina sent that note anonomously to Michael that said "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You may not know it, but someone loves you." Then when they went to the Winter Carnival and stopped at the Computer Club's both Michael had a special note for Mia: "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You may not know it but I love you, too." I haven't read this excerpt yet, but that's what I heard it basically said. So I'm starting where she sees it and freaks out and heads for the bathroom as always. This is going to be from both Michael and Mia's POV.  
  
Oh yeah, I'll try my best to be original, but since is my first fanfic, and most people's ideas are the same, It hard. So don't be too mean to me.  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
Why did I have to choose now to be assertive? I knew I never should have sent that note to Michael. I don't know how he figured it was me, but he did, so he created some sick joke to get me all upset. He created some sort of computer game for the Computer Club's booth and then when I went up, it said "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, you may not know it, but I love you too." My eyes went wide when I saw it and I felt my face begin to blush. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I turned around to the bathroom and ran with Tina and Lars at my heels. And that's where I am now, locked in a stall, with Tina banging on the door begging me to come out, insisting that its not a joke. Now how would she know that????  
  
Michael's Journal (on-line)  
  
Yeah, I know it's kind of weird for a senior boy to keep a journal, but my parents encouraged me to start it in junior high, so that I could get all those teenage frustrations out. Sometimes it sucks to have psychologists as parents.  
  
Anyway I think I just made the biggest mistake ever. I never should have created that special game for Mia, that ended with the same poem that she sent me, just modified a bit. Now she just ran off with Tina and Lars.  
  
I never would have sent it if Tina didn't decide to play matchmaker. She saw me open the letter when I received it, and then she decided to come over and tell me that Mia was the one that sent it.  
  
I guess she saw that glazed look in my eyes, so she asked me, "You don't by any chance like Mia too, do you?"  
  
I started stammering, "Um...well...sort of." And then I started telling Tina, a girl I hardly know all my feelings about Mia. "Well, actually yeah, I like her a whole lot. I've had this crush on her for a few years. I just was always afraid to act on my feelings since she is younger than me and Lilly's best friend. But recently, I've been wanting to do something, even if I get rejected. I just want to know."  
  
Then Tina told, me that there was zero chance of Mia rejecting me, and she said, that she would help Mia and I get together. She said I should send a note back to Mia, but it was my dumb idea to do it at the Winter Carnival. I should have never done that in a public place. I should've just put it in her locker like Tina suggested, but I wanted to make it special and do it my own way. Oh well got to go. Lars is walking over here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
Tina just keeps on insisting that the note from Michael is not a joke. Here's our conversation.  
  
Me: What do you mean its not a joke?  
  
Tina: It's not, I swear.  
  
Me: How in the world could you know?  
  
Tina hesitated before she spoke again.  
  
Tina: Um...it's my intuition. I just have a good feeling about this. Trust me, Mia.  
  
Me: I don't know, It's a pretty unbelievable thing. Yeah right, Michael likes me? I don't think so Tina. He just thinks of me as his little sister's best friend, which practically makes us family, so of course he doesn't like me and--  
  
I was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
Me: Who in the world would knock on the bathroom door, a public bathroom door?  
  
Tina: It's probably just Lars, and he can't exactly stroll right in here, can he?  
  
Me: Yeah, you're right. I'm just not thinking straight right now.  
  
Tina: I know, you've got OTHER things on your mind right now....  
  
Ha, Ha, Tina very funny.  
  
Tina: It's just Lars, like I told you. He's just being a good bodyguard and making sure you're all right.  
  
Then I heard some whispering. I stood on the toilet seat and peaked over the stalls and saw Lars and Tina quietly talking about something. And then as if I wasn't embarrassed enough, I slipped and my right foot went into the toilet. Great, now I'm embarrassed and soaked with toilet water. I'm never coming out.  
  
Michael's Diary (on-line)  
  
So like I said Lars came over to the booth and told me to come with him. He said that we (Lars, Tina, and I) were going to try to fix things between me and Mia. I hope it works.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
At first, I was a little hesitant to go over there. She just had this hurt look in her eyes when she saw my note to her on the screen. Then she just turned and ran away. I was going to go after her, but decided against it because I figured I was the last person she would want to talk to.  
  
I walked over to the ladies restroom with Lars and waited by the door for a couple minutes. A few girls walked out then Tina peeked her head out and motioned for me to come in.  
  
Me: (whispering so that Mia couldn't hear me) Are you crazy? This is a girl's restroom. I can't come in there.  
  
Tina: (also whispering) Don't worry about it Michael. There are no other girls in here besides me and Mia. Lars is going to stand outside the door and tell everyone that the bathroom is out of order, so that you two can talk.  
  
Me: (whispered again) Okay, but if I get into trouble, I'm blaming you... 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Meg Cabot owns them.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the great reviews...Keep them coming!  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
So here I am sitting on the floor of the handicapped bathroom stall (there's just so much room in there) totally embarrassed and with my foot soaking wet with toilet water, yeah...toilet water it can't get much worse than this. Tina's knocking on the door again:  
  
Tina: Mia, come out of there.  
  
Me: No, I am definitely not coming out now.  
  
Tina: Why?  
  
Me: Just because.  
  
Tina: Well, if you won't come out, I guess I'm just going to have to come in there and make you come out.  
  
Right, Tina. I'm sure you could...  
  
Michael's Diary (Online)  
  
So there I was, standing there in the girl's public restroom at the Winter Carnival with Tina and Mia, only Mia didn't know I was in there.  
  
Well, Tina told Mia that if she wasn't going to come out then she would come in their and force her out. Then Tina motioned for me to go into the bathroom stall.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy, but she pulled me over to the stall and so I crawled under the stall door.  
  
Mia: Michael, what are you doing in here? This is a girl's restroom.  
  
Me: Umm...well...  
  
Author's note: I know this is short...but I wanted to have a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters....Meg Cabot does.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Miss Spinn, Kelzery, and Kathleen the Great for their reviews. For the rest of you start reviewing soon!!!!  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
There I was just sitting on the floor in the handicapped bathroom stall feeling miserable for myself when Michael crawls under the stall door.  
  
Me: Michael, what are you doing in here? This is a girls' restroom?  
  
Michael: Um...well...  
  
Me: Forget it. I'm leaving.  
  
I tried to stand up to leave, but Michael grabbed my hands and gently pulled me back down. So I sat down in front of him.  
  
Michael: Please, Mia, just talk to me.  
  
I noticed that he was still holding my hands.  
  
Me: There's nothing to talk about, Michael. Now just move, so I can get out of here.  
  
I saw a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
Michael: Whatever, Mia.  
  
And he let go of my hands, stood up and walked out the stall door and didn't even look back. I saw Tina standing there astonished.  
  
Tina: Mia, why did you do that?  
  
Me: I just didn't want to hear him tell me that it was a big joke. I didn't' want him to see me cry.  
  
Tina: I told you before Mia, it wasn't a joke.  
  
Me: Now how do you know that.  
  
Tina: Because, because...promise you won't get mad?  
  
Me: Yeah, I promise. Just tell me.  
  
Tina: I sorta saw Michael open his note and then I sorta told him that it was from you--  
  
Me: That still doesn't explain why its not a joke.  
  
Tina: Let me finish Mia. Then I saw this glazed look in his eyes and I asked him if he liked you, too. And then he started telling me that he's liked you for a long time, but never pursued anything because you and Lily were best friends. But he said he was ready to tell you his feeling even if you didn't feel the same way. He just wanted to know. So I told him to write you a note, but just change the last line of the poem and I said I'd put in your locker for him. But he said no, and that he was going to do it his own way, to make it special. He told me just to make sure you came by the Computer Club booth to try out the game.  
  
Mia: I really messed up this time...  
  
Tina: Don't worry we'll fix it. I have an idea.  
  
Michael's Diary (Online)  
  
Why does the Computer Club table have to be in direct vision of the girls' public restroom? Mia and Tina just came out. They're walking this way...or not. Mia is talking to Kenny now, her boyfriend. Man, I really hate that kid. I told him I liked Mia like two years ago, and he had to go and ask her out.  
  
She's telling him something. Now she's giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Man I hate my life. I have the worst luck ever!!!  
  
Author's Note: Wow! This is the longest I've written yet...I think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess what?? I still don't own any of the characters...guess who does? Meg Cabot  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers especially Kelzery. Make sure you email me that 17 excerpt. Hey did you read the one that was in the December 2000 issue. I found out a few weeks ago that it was an excerpt from Princess in Love too. I think in the real book that Michael and Mia will probably get together a little easier than you think, but not so easy as most think (don't worry guys, I'm guilty of this too). Definitely not right after this game that he shows her.  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
Kenny is one of the best guy friends a girl can have!!!  
  
So Tina told me that if I wanted to make things right with Michael, that it would be a good idea if I broke it off with Kenny. So I went up to the Japanese Anime Booth and asked if I could talk to him privately.  
  
Me: Kenny, could I speak to you for a minute, alone?  
  
Go assertiveness, Go!  
  
Kenny: Sure Mia.  
  
We walked over and sat on a bench near the Computer Club booth.  
  
Kenny: What did you want to talk about?  
  
Me: This is hard. You're a great friend and all, Kenny, its just that...well...  
  
Come on, assertiveness, don't fail me now...What was I thinking...when has it not failed me?  
  
Kenny: Mia, are you saying that you want to break up?  
  
I was shocked. He didn't seem mad or sad.  
  
Me: Well, yeah. Are you mad?  
  
Kenny: No, Mia, not at all. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way. You're a great friend, but nothing more. I only asked you out because my parents keep on pressuring me into getting a girlfriend, and so you're the only girl I know pretty well. I thought I would ask you out.  
  
Me: But what about those letters?  
  
Kenny: Well at first I thought that I liked you, but soon after we started going out I realized I didn't. I didn't break it off because I didn't want to hurt you. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
Kenny: You like someone else don't you?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Kenny: Could that somebody be a certain friend of mine named Michael Moscovitz.  
  
Me: Oh my God! How'd you know?  
  
Kenny: I'm not dense, Mia. It was a bit obvious, at least to me. I don't think he realized you liked him as much as he likes you.  
  
Mia: Well, since we're friends now and all, do you think you could help me get me and Michael together?  
  
Kenny: Sure what did you have in mind?  
  
Michael's Diary (Online)  
  
THE MORNING AFTER THE CARNIVAL  
  
Man, am I ever a wreck? I'm supposed to tutor Mia today for her test on Monday and the dance is later tonight, and I yet again don't have a date. I don't know if I'm even going to go. Mia will be there, probably with Kenny. I don't even know if she's even going to come to tutoring. Hang on the telephones ringing.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
It was Mia on the phone. She asked me if I would still tutor her today and of course I said yes. I wouldn't pass up a chance to see her, even if I did blow any chance I had with her last night. I didn't even think she was going to come, after what happened yesterday. She said Mr. Gianini had a special CD-ROM game that we could play to help her in Math. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the confusion. I forgot to write that Michael's entry took place the morning after the carnival.  
  
Oh and does anybody have all three excerpts to Princess in Love, excluding the one off of [1]www.megcabot.com  
  
These are the ones I am talking about  
  
1. "Tall Drink of Water" in the December 2000 issue of Seventeen  
2. The Excerpt in the February 2002 issue of Seventeen  
3. The excerpt that is supposedly a continuation of "Tall Drink of Water" It was on [2]www.seventeen.com  
  
If anybody has any of these, Could they please email me at [3]dggirl1001@hotmail.com Thanks a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns these characters, not me.  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
I am a total nervous wreck. I have to go over to Michael's in a few minutes. I'm waiting for Lars and the limo. He is supposed to help me study for my Algebra test on Monday. The events of the Carnival are still racing through my mind. I just can't believe that Michael Moscovitz liked me, I sure hope that he still does, even though I was a total Lana-ified jerk yesterday. Well Lars is here. More later.  
  
Michael's Diary  
  
Mia just called again to let me know she was on her way over. I don't know how I'm going to concentrate on helping her study. Maybe I should just stop. Wait what am I saying, seeing and talking to Mia everyday is the only thing that keeps me sane. Do you really think that I could deal with only talking to the Computer Club? Well got to go Mia's here.  
  
Author's Note: I know short, but you know how I love those cliffhangers  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.megcabot.com/  
2. http://www.seventeen.com/  
3. mailto:dggirl1001@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns these characters.  
  
Author's Note: I wish I was lucky like Kathleen the Great and already own Book 3.  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
We just pulled up in front of the Moscovitz's apartment building and Michael was already out in front waiting and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Duh! Is he stupid. It's like super cold outside.  
  
Me: What are you doing out here, Michael?  
  
Michael: I live here, Thermopolis.  
  
Thermopolis! What happened to Mia? I thought he liked me, Tina. This plan of yours had better work.  
  
Me: I meant why are you outside?  
  
I sure am glad he didn't wear a shirt today.  
  
Michael: Well...um...I came to see if y--the paper had come yet and well...it didn't. Then I saw the limo pull up and I well...I thought it would be rude to just go inside after I had seen you pull up.  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. The Moscovitz's don't get the paper delivered. And what's up with the stammering. I didn't think Michael Moscovitz got nervous. But I just played along.  
  
Me: Oh, I see. That sure is sweet of you to stand out here in the cold. Are you ready to start studying?  
  
I handed him the CD with the Algebra game on it.  
  
Michael: Sure, let's go, Mia.  
  
Good, he didn't call me Thermopolis again. And I sure hope he doesn't decide to put a shirt on inside.  
  
Michael's Diary (Online)  
  
The paper, I said I was getting the paper. Duh. Mia knows we don't get the paper delivered, but she said I was sweet. Maybe she does like me. Or she's probably being nice on account of the whole Princess thing.  
  
Mia's in the bathroom and I'm supposed to set up this computer game. So I'd better get started before she gets back  
  
Author's Note: Review! Review! Review! Please!?! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always!  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
So I'm sitting here in the Moscovitz's bathroom, waiting to give Michael enough time to load that "game" that Kenny and I (well, more Kenny than me) made up. Well, he sure is going to be surprised when he finds out that its not an Algebra game.  
  
I think he found out. There's someone knocking on the door. More Later.  
  
Michael's Diary (Online)  
  
The opening to this game sure is weird. It's a guy and a girl dancing...and the girl is wearing a tiara. They look a lot like Mia and myself. Wait there's some words coming up.  
  
I DON'T BELIEVE IT. Mia is like the greatest girl in the world. It wasn't a game, it was a card.  
  
It said, "Michael, I'm sorry for being a jerk last night. Will you go to the dance with me? Love, Mia"  
  
Well I'm going to go to get her. I have a feeling she's just hiding out in the bathroom. More later. 


End file.
